Fallout Equestria: Who Is Left
by MyLittleSketch
Summary: Based on KKat's Legendary Fallout Equestria.  Growing up in a stable most of his life a new pony will be thrust into the world above to retrieve his brother and find his purpose in a harsh radioactive world where friendship is not at its strongest.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi I'm MyLittleSketch and ever since I've came across the original Fallout: Equestria I felt the inspiration to start my side story especially when Kkat has given approval that anyone can write side stories. I've been debating on ideas for the series for a while thinking on things like how to start, characters to use and etc. I decided first and foremost to try a sort of prologue...nothing against Kkat's prologue for the series...but I kind of wanted to try my hand on not just a back story of how Equestria was turned to a Wasteland but also how Equestria had near-disasters in the past but have escaped such disasters.  
>Anyways I'm really hoping I get this idea off the ground and can finish it, hopefully at the longest it'll take til the end of the year. I'm really excited about this project and while I doubt I'll ever get as popular as Fallout: Equestria or the debatable "better fic" Fallout Equestria: Project Horizons, but I'm hoping at least my story will inspired something to write their own stories even if it has nothing to do with My Little Pony or Fallout.<p>

This series won't be perfect...while I'm definately trying to avoid mixing it in with the main Fallout: Equestria story so it doesn't mess with the events Kkat has sent in motion for her characters, and I'll attempt to not make it mix with Project Horizons but I'm not anywhere close to finishing Horizons so hopefully I won't mess this up.  
>I'll also be a nerd not just to My Little Pony and Fallout...but to other series as well, and you may catch a few "quotes" from a movie or series, or a little cultural reference to something. Similar to how the Fallout had a handful of cultural references, keep an eye out for them if you enjoy those kinds of things.<p>

Next chapter will actually get this idea started off for real and I'm hoping it'll turn out okay. I am noticing I've made a handle of mistakes and may continue to make some...I hope you'll forgive me as even I'll miss mistakes even after double-checking and I'll do my best to fix my stupid mistakes XP. This is M rated and will get violent and bloody in the future...don't count on technical sex scenes though it'll mostly just have little hints and such but you won't get some hot scene between two ponies.  
>Well I've done enough talking, probably going to be the only page with the copyrights (since I don't think I have to repeat them every chapter) and me talking, maybe I'll make "breaks" where I talk about things in the story people may address. Hoping for feedback and that if you don't care for things I do I prefer CONSTRUCTIVE feedback, don't just call my work an utter piece of crap unless you have reasons to back up why it is a "piece of crap".<p>

Other than that, I have a little request to the readers who love My Little Pony. Making background ponies isn't an easy task all by myself when I worry more about things like main character, events, creatures, and fixing my spelling and grammar mistakes. So anyone who's interested can offer "Ponies" who can appear in the story as smaller characters. For this all you have to tell me is the pony's name, race (Earth, Unicorn, Pegasus, Alicorn), their cutie mark (if they have one), maybe coat, mane, eye color, and maybe a small role you want them doing (like running a store, guarding a caravan, being a raider pony, whatever. You don't HAVE to do this but if you would like just feel free to send such a pony in the comments.

**COPYRIGHTS**

**Fallout: Equestria** written by Kkat

**Fallout** copyright Bethesda

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic** copyright Hasbro


	2. Prolouge

Fallout Equestria: Who Is Left Prologue War does not determine who is right - only who is left.

It was hard to believe. At point this land once known as Equestria had been a beautiful and thriving land. The soil was once rich and soft able to grow grass, flowers, trees life. It once had strong sturdy rocks where gems were plentiful and harvested for their beauty and magical abilities. The clouds used to be gentle and were kept in order where they let sunlight shine onto the beautiful land of Equestria. And of course there had been earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi alike. And they had played, worked, and lived together in harmony under the rule of their princesses.

Now it was a waste. The soil was no longer good for anything unless it was near the mysterious Everfree Forest, a place which worked in strange and mysterious ways. The rocks rarely held gems at any point which had turned into rarities in the wasteland. The clouds had covered the whole sky not letting a ray of sunlight shine through into the wasted world below. And majority of ponies have given into adding to the disharmony of the Equestrian Wasteland. Virtues such as Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, and Loyalty have been twisted and turned into corrupted versions of themselves.

Regardless of how hopeless it seemed, that most ponies were so quick to give into the wasteland way of life there were those who refused to give in. They had been as rare in the equestrian wasteland as fresh soil, gems, and sunlight if not even more so but they were there. And they brought hope to the hopeless and bleak outlook the wasteland presented.

After all, this wasteland was not the first disaster Equestria took. A long time ago before even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna ruled. Before the earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi learned the meaning of friendship. Equestria was an empty land almost cursed into an eternal frozen wasteland thanks to once stubborn and cold ponies. Surprisingly a magic spell was formed from the formed friendship of an earth pony, unicorn, and Pegasus; the magic fueled from their stories, songs, and acceptance of each other. They even helped bring life to the Alicorns a new powerful pony formed from the unity of the three tribes as well as one day creating the Elements of Harmony from such powerful magic.

Another disaster appeared with the mysterious figure of chaos Discord who ruled over Equestria before its official rule by the alicorn princesses Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Despite friendship being a powerful magic that many ponies were willing to accept many still were cautious of the other tribes causing discord, a lack of harmony in Equestria. Enough to fuel Discord s desire to bring chaos eternal to the helpless pegasi, unicorn, and earth ponies which he thrived on. Even the alicorns were a quickly dying race, though they was hope in the mysterious Elements of Harmony. Two surviving alicorns who became the future rulers of Equestria, sisters Celestia and Luna, worked together to harness the power of the elements of harmony. Discord was imprisoned in stone and the two alicorns took over as rulers of Equestria. They brought the land back into proper order including the difficult task of the rising and setting of the sun and moon.

A third disaster happened, interestingly enough twice. Jealous and upset that the ponies of Equestria only seemed to play and work in the daytime spending their nights sleeping, Princess Luna felt under appreciated for all her hard work and demanded an eternal night. She had given into mysterious powers meant to separate her friendship with her sister and had to be sealed away by the Elements of Harmony, banished to the moon. Equestria had known peace for over a thousand year until Luna s dark persona Nightmare Moon escaped her prison on the moon and returned to once again cast a spell of eternal night over Equestria. Though this time she had been stopped by a new group of ponies who have been deemed worthy of using the elements with their virtues. These ponies even stopped a second attempt from the spirit of chaos himself, Discord.

Though things seemed to be peaceful for Equestria it would not last. Eventually war broke out between ponies and zebras, seemingly destroyed themselves and the land they called home with the aid of Megaspells . However if not for the aid of the stables, underground structures designed to keep various races safe from the risk of being hit by these mega spells as well as other factors pony kind might have been wiped off the face of Equestria.

However this was not like those previous situations. After all, a handful of ponies were not even aware of the history before the mega spells fell. They just assumed the world was always like this and it would never change. To them it was just a wasteland. This is the tale of a certain pony despite being gifted with the safety and naivety of growing up in a vault clueless to the destroyed world above, had found the meaning behind his cutie mark and his place in the Equestian Wasteland. A pony who learned the war did not decide who was right only who was left.


End file.
